Temptation
by Cashfield
Summary: Kelly insists on taking things slowly, so Erin decides to test his willpower and see if she can tempt him. (M rated)


_This is the first time I've written or published anything like this so please let me know how I've done. _

* * *

><p>"It's open!" Erin called from her spot in the sofa, trying to suppress the grin on her face as she heard Kelly open the front door. She waited nervously, the anticipation building in her stomach, as she heard his footsteps across the floor getting closer and closer.<p>

She couldn't hold back a laugh as Kelly finally caught sight of her , his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "_Holy Crap_." He muttered, his eyes raking along her body appreciatively. The flimsy silk nightdress she was wearing left very little to his imagination. "I... I thought... Though...we were... Film... I thought we were watching a flim?" He stammered out eventually, his eyes following her long, tanned legs upwards.

Erin coughed gently, smirking as Kelly's eyes suddenly snapped up to her face, the blush evident in his cheeks. "Oh we are... I just thought I'd watch it in my pyjamas... You don't mind do you?" She asked innocently.

Kelly gulped slightly, shaking his head slowly. He was trying to remember why on earth he'd insisted on taking things slowly. How on earth was he supposed to concentrate on a film with her sat there looking like that?

"Great!" Erin grinned, patting the space on the sofa next to her. Kelly quickly sat down next to her, groaning internally as she draped her legs over his lap, leaning against his shoulder. She hadn't even turned the tv on and he could already tell that he was going to have a hard time concentrating on anything other than her.

Towards the end of the flim, his hand subconciously found it's way on to Erin's bare thigh, his fingers tracing patterns lightly across her skin. He heard Erin suck in a breath as his fingers traced under the hem of her nightdress and brushed lightly across the skimpy bit of lace she called underwear. Any remaining attention he had been paying to the film was gone entirely.

He knew what she was up to- he'd insisted on them taking things slowly, and now she was trying to tempt him. The problem was, as much as he wanted to prove her wrong, he just wasn't sure he had the willpower to resist her. No, he definately didn't have the willpower.

Neither of them noticed the movie credits on the screen, each staring at the other as Kelly's fingertips gently moved over the lace of her underwear. Erin sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers slipped under the waistband. She did think he'd put up much resistance, she just hadn't thought it would be so easy.

Giving him a smile she turned herself so she had a leg either side of him, leaving her straddling his lap. Giving him a quick grin she leant forward, pushing her lips to his in a bruising kiss, her fingers twisting through his hair.

She let out a quiet moan of appreciation as he started to kiss his way down her neck, as his fingers worked their way inside her knickers, gently pushing the lacy material down her legs. Erin quickly helped him take them off her, growing more and more impatient as the time passed. She'd been waiting a long time for this and the build up of tension between them had seriously affected her patience.

She groaned loudly as she felt Kelly's fingers graze across her wet clit. She was beyond being embarassed by how turned on she was- she just needed him inside her. "Take me to bed Kelly." She whispered breathlessly, desperately trying to regain her composure.

The next minute she was being lifted clear of the sofa, Kelly carrying her quickly through to the bed. She could tell he was in as much of a hurry as she was. The second he set her down she started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "Too many clothes." She heard him mutter as he shrugged out of his shirt, then quickly pulled his pants down before crawling in to bed and hovering over the top of her.

He stayed there for a few seconds, hovering just above her, close enough for her to feet the heat radiating from his body as he smirked down at her. "What?!" She demanded, her arms looping around his shoulders and trying to pull him closer.

"I think maybe it's my turn to tease you." He whispered micheviously, leaning down and pressing his lips to her collar bone.

Erin groaned in frustration as he kissed his way down, pausing over her left breast and taking her nipple in to his mouth. "Kelly... Please..." She moaned, trying to roll her hips up to meet his own, only to find he wouldn't let her.

He kissed his way down her stomach, pausing to peer up at her. "Did you really think I'd let you get away with teasing me like that?" He asked, gently kissing the inside of her thigh.

Erin struggled to contain herself. He was good, she'd give him that. "I'm sorry... Kelly... Please... What do you want me to do? Beg?" She asked, fidgeting again as his hands on her hips kept her still on the bed.

Kelly laughed quietly. "Tempting!" He said, pressing his lips back to her thigh, slowly moving higher up her leg as her fingers knotted through his hair, but not quite going where she wanted him too. "Jesus Erin, you trying to pull my hair out?" He laughed as her fingers raked across his scalp.

"Sorry... Y'know if you'd get up here and stop teasing me you wouldn't have me pulling your hair out!" She retorted sarcastically.

Kelly laughed, placing one more kiss on her hip before repositioning himself so he could reach her lips. "You're right..." He mumbled inbetween kisses. "Much less painful."

Erin smacked him playfully. "Stop talking already!" She laughed. "You win- I won't tease you again! Now, please." She wasn't even ashamed that she was practically begging him. "Before I have to kick you out and finish this off myself." She added.

Kelly raised an eyebrow at her. "Now that I could-" he started, only to be cut off my a frustrated moan from Erin.

"_Seriously?"_ She muttered. "Stop teasing me!"

Kelly laughed, leaning down to kiss her again. As much as he was enjoying teasing her, he didn't think he could take it much longer either. As he pushed gently inside of her, he struggled to stop himself from finishing there and then. The noises she was making were making it difficult for him to hold himself together.

"Oh... Kelly..." Erin moaned breathlessly, her fingers raking up and down his back. He registered somewhere in the back of his mind that she was probably leaving marks, something he'd no doubt get a lot of stick about at work, but he honestly didn't care. He continued to slowly thrust in and out of her, picking up speed as he went. He could tell she was getting close, the moans that were driving him insane getting louder and much more frequent.

He watched as her eyes fluttered closed, her head thrown back as she quietly moaned his name, then felt her contract around him as she finally got her release she'd been desperate for, sending him over the edge with her. As they collapsed on to the bed breathlessly next to eachother, pulling the sheets up around them, Erin rested her head on his head and smirked slightly. "Am I forgiven?" She laughed, kissing him gently.

Kelly laughed too. "Oh trust me, you can do that again anytime you like! I could get used to this!" He laughed, gently stroking her bare skin.

"I knew you didn't have the willpower to resist!" She laughed.

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" He asked cockily, looking down at her.

"Trust me Kelly, you don't want to go there!" She laughed. "We both know I'm going to win!"

Kelly rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'm not that bad! Game on!" He laughed.

"Oh please, you won't even last a week!" Erin laughed, looking at Kelly's mock offended expression.

"It's on!" He laughed.


End file.
